Parental Control
by perfect.imperfectionsxx
Summary: Meet Miley. She’s going out with Jake Ryan. Miley acts like Jake hung the moon. But her parents Robbie and Heather think otherwise. Now, they’re taking control by hand-picking two guys they think is right for their daughter to go on two blind dates.JMHRLL


_Baha; this is what happens when you're bored and watching MTV all night. X')_

_**IMPORTANT SIDELINE-** if you don't watch parental control, you won't get this, So you might has well leave. X') _

_**ANOTHER IMPORTANT SIDELINE-**This is about Miley & Lilly. Chapter one's Miley's date, and chapter two is Lilly's._

_**YET ANOTHER IMPORTANT SIDELINE-** Lilly and Miley are stepsisters. Robbie and Heather got married._

_--_

Parental Control

Part 1: Miley Stewart.

Meet Miley. She's going out with Jake Ryan. Miley acts like Jake hung the moon. But her parents Robbie and Heather think otherwise. Now, they're taking control by hand-picking two guys they think is right for their daughter to go on two blind dates. At the end of the day, Miley will have to choose which boy to keep. Jake, her boyfriend of three months, who she's madly in love with, or her parents' choices. If you think this is hard for Miley, just imagine how Jake is going to feel sitting home with her parents watching his girlfriend go out with two total strangers.

--

"Hi, I'm Miley. I'm a junior at Seaview High here in Malibu. My boyfriend Jake is amazing! We met in middle school, but we only started dating a few months ago. My parents absolutely hate his guts! Well, I can see why. He's a little rude, and self-centered. But, I love him! My parents have set me up on two blind dates. I can't wait to see which choices they choose!"

--

"I'm Robbie Ray, I'm a songwriter here in Malibu."

"And I'm Heather, I'm a fashion consultant."

"My daughter and Heather's stepdaughter Miley means everything to us. She gets excellent grades, and she has so much talent in the singing department! She'd have everything if it weren't for one problem."

"Jake Ryan," They said in unison.

"Jake is so stuckup! You could bring up cheese and he'd turn it into something about him!"

--

"Hey, Jake...you wanna go surfing later?"

"Sure, Miley. Hey, you know what me and surfing have in common?"

"What?"

"We both involve looooong, hard boards." He winked.

"Ugh," She rolled her eyes.

"Aw, come on! It was a joke!"

--

Robbie Ray added, "He's such a slob! He comes in and tears up our house by jumping on the furniture and tracking his muddy shoes all through the house! It's disturbing and gross!"

"Hey Jake, when Miley picks some one else, pack up your ego and get lost!"

--

Interviews...

"Hi, I'm Erik."

"Yo. I'm Thomas."

"Craig. Nice to meet you."

"How's it going, I'm Lance."

"So, what do you do for a living?"

Erik- "I work part time at the DMV, and I'm currently studying criminal justice at UCLA."

Lance - "I work as a hotel bellhop."

Thomas - "I go to school at Harvard."

"Doctor?" Robbie Ray asked.

Thomas - "Nope. Clown."

Craig – "Right now I'm unemployed, but I'm still going to school at Seaview."

"Nice," Heather gleamed.

The interviews went on for another hour and a half, before the two parents sat down and made their decision.

"Definately not him!" Heather flipped a page. "Ah, there's my guy!"

"Only you would pick him, darlin'."

"What? He's cute!" She laughed. Robbie Ray pointed to a page, "Him."

"Alright. Let's hope this works." Heather said nervously before taking in her husband for a hug.

--

"Alright so, my parents Robbie and Heather just fixed me up with two guys. I'm really excited, but I hope they knew what they were doing! I know Heather has good taste, but I'm not so sure about my daddy. Let's go see!"

--

"So my girlfriend's idiot parents Slobbie and Feather are planning to hook MY girlfriend up with two dudes who are gonna get their asses kicked if they (beep)ing touch her."

Jake does a backflip, landing on the couch and sighing. Heather rolled her eyes, "Pig."

"Oink oink, baby. You couldn't even handle this much bacon."

"Ugh, you're disgusting!"

"Damn right."

_DingDong_

"Oh, there's my guy! Better go ahead and start packing your bags, cause dirt's gonna fly!" Heather said, walking toward the door.

"Yeah, whatever Feather."

"Jake!" Miley hit his arm.

--

Mom's pick's up first. Will he have the nerve to be so creative for Miley?

"Hi Craig! Nice to see you again!"

"You too, Mrs. Stewart. What a lovely house you have!"

"coughkissasscough" Jake slurred, earning a slap on the leg from Miley, who then stood up to greet her stepmother's choice. "Hi, I'm Miley!"

"Hey Miley. You ready?"

"Can't wait! Let's go!"

"Have fun on your tranny date, Mile!" Jake called after them. "You are so disrespectful!" Robbie muttered, flicking on the television.

Craig sighed, "So I'm a big fan of Italy. What do you say we go on a nice gondola ride then get some pizza?"

"Sounds great!"

--

"Oh, come on! That's so (beep)ing gay! Oh, I'm Craig, I'm a big ole douche bag."

"Do you have some obsession with that word?" Heather snarled. Jake smirked, "Douche bag? Why yes, Feather...I believe you have one. And I believe Slobbie here has a (beep)"

"You watch your mouth boy, you're in my home now!" Robbie pointed in a warning. "Oh, I'm so scared." Jake mocked.

--

"So Craig, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I'm an artist major, so I like to paint."

"Yeah?"

--

"coughhomocough" Jake coughed.

--

"Could you paint me?" Miley flashed a smile.

"I would, but I don't have enough paints to capture your beauty."

--

"Aw, so sweet!" Heather touched her heart.

"LA-ME!" Jake sung.

"You know you couldn't pull off anything like that."

"You wanna try me? Okay, Feather...you have the most adorable green...(beep)ts!" He erupted into an explosion of laughter. "Freak,"

--

"You're so cute!" Miley wrinkled up her nose as she got another slice of pizza.

"So Miley, tell me about your boyfriend Jake."

"Jake can be sweet at times...but he's a little...self centered. He makes me pay for everything and he thinks he's better than everyone and everything under the sun. He gets so lovable."

"So why haven't you left him yet?"

"Wanna know the truth?"

"Mmhmm..."

"He's good in bed!"

--

"OHHH! WHAT NOW! CAN I GET A WHAT WHAT!?"

"Slob,"

"Douche,"

"Pig,"

"Whore,"

--

"So Miley, I had a great time today, but I promised your parents I'd have you back by seven. So let's go."

"Great, come on!"

--

"He's such a gentlemen. Unlike some people I know."

"Shut up, Feather. You're (beep)ing lucky to have me around..."

"PSHT!"

"WHOA, nice one old man. Trying to zone in on slang from nowadays. Too bad we haven't said psht since the ninetees!"

--

"Hey Miley! Did you have fun?" Heather hugged her stepdaughter.

"Yeah, it was a blast!"

"I can't believe you said he was cute. Is he cuter than me?"

_DINGDONG._

Saved by the bell. Dad's choice is up next. Can he pass the Miley test?

"Hi, Erik! Come on in!"

"Hello again, Robbie. Good evening, Heather."

"Good evening? What the (beep)? Are you like...a vampire or something? Gud Evinung."

"Ignore him, Erik. He's not important. However, she is. This is our daughter Miley."

"Nice to meet you!" They both shared, before exiting the house.

--

Jake.

--

My first impression on Erik. He spells his name with a K! HELLO!? (beep)ING GAY!"

--

Miley

--

Erik seems really funny! And not to mention his body...it's ripped!

"So Miley, I'm a southern boy, so..."

"So that's why my dad picked you!" She interuppted, making him laughed. "...so that's why I decided we should go to an annual county fair! Just for us. All the rides have been closed down and made free just for tonight. What do you say?"

"I say heck yes!"

"Great. Come on!"

--

"Aw, isn't he a cutiepie!"

"Cutiepie? Who the (beep) says that anymore?"

--

Sitting on the ferris wheel, Miley throws her legs over Erik's lap and looks at the stars. "This is nice,"

"I agree. You're...very pretty."

"Hah, thank you!"

"So, tell me about...Jerk? Is that his name?"

--

Jake cupped his mouth, "IT'S J-A-K-E! JAKE! YOU (beep)ING FRANKENSTEIN!"

--

"Hah, it's Jake. He's a nice guy when he wants to be,"

"Oh, really? Am I a nice guy?"

"Right away!"

"Can I kiss you?"

"You didn't even have to ask!" She laughed, pulling him in.

--

"WHOA! TOUCHDOWN! How do you like THAT, Mr. Ego-boy!?" Robbie screeched.

"Big deal!"

--

"Miley. I had a great time. You're so amazing and funny. I wish this date didn't have to end, but sadly...it does. So let's head back to your house."

"Cool

--

Now Miley's down to three guys. Will she choose Erik, her dad's choice. He's funny, athletic, and strong. Will she choose Craig, her stepmom's choice, who's a total gentleman, and completely sweet. Or, will she choose Jake. Her boyfriend of three months who her parents can't stand. Find out next on Parental Control!

..._Do you ever feel...lonely?_

Welcome back to Parental Control! Before we left, Miley was about to make a decision on which guy.

"Heather, I know why you chose Craig. He's so sweet and charming. A perfect ten! And dad. I definitely know why you picked Erik. He's funny, sweet, and southern. And Jake. You're always there for me, and you always know how to make me laugh! But unfortunately, I have to eliminate one of you right now. So...Craig? I'm sorry, you're too sensitive for me. I need a man in my relationship. Sorry."

"You wish you could drop it like it's hot like me." He said before leaving. "Okay, this is the hardest decision I've ever had to make. Erik, you're so funny! But, you seem to be like all other guys...only out there for one thing. And Jake. You've been my lover for three months, but sometimes...I need it to be about ME for once! So the person I choose is...Erik!"

Heather and Robbie rejoyced as Jake slumped his way out of the house. "That (beep)ing (beep) don't know (beep) when it comes to love. Those two (beep)s can go (beep) each other."

"Bye, Jake!"

--

_Baha; that was fun. HEY! If you can guess what all the beeps in this story was, I'll let you choose the names of Lilly's dates in the next chapter. Just add one name at the end of your review! See you next time! x)_


End file.
